


stuck together, i guess

by FiFieFoeFum



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, look at all the commas, not actually said though, short af because I wrote this in an hour for my friend, that's just where my mind is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiFieFoeFum/pseuds/FiFieFoeFum
Summary: Love you, Anna!! 💚
Relationships: David (Hilda) & Original Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	stuck together, i guess

Anna walked through the clumps of tents, checking on each pair of kids inside before moving on. After making sure that everyone was fine, she made her way over to two tents, placed a ways away, where she and the other older Sparrow Scouts had set up. 

“Anna? Is that you?” The voice of her best friend drifted out of the open tent.

“Yeah, just me.” The girl crawled into the too-small tent, landing next to him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Music?” David nodded, handing her the other side of the earbuds. She lay down next to him, the familiar sounds of light rock playing. Over the music, the pair could hear Frida and Hilda in the other tent, whispering to each other, occasionally giggling. “So,” Anna started. “Hilda and Frida, huh?”

“I guess so,” David responded. 

“Do you think we’ll ever have that?”

“I don’t know. I never really think about it. Or want it, for that matter.”

“Me neither.”

“Guess we’ll just stick together then?”

Anna shifted to face him. “Guess we will,” she said, slowly winding their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Anna!! 💚


End file.
